how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrivederci, Fiero
Recap Ted and Marshall begin the story in Marshall's Pontiac Fiero. The car is about to hit 200,000 miles on the odometer, and Marshall is excited, since the Fiero has served him well. He even has cigars in the glove box ready for the occasion, although Ted can only find two sets of chopsticks. However, Marshall hits a pothole, and the Fiero quits running just before it hit 200,000 miles. In the shop, Marshall is saddened, and everyone begins sharing stories about the Fiero. Marshall tells the story of how he had to prove himself worthy in the eyes of his brothers by ordering 12 cups of coffee at the drive-thru while sitting naked in the front seat (his brothers jumped out and surprised him, causing him to jerk the car and make the hot coffee spill all over him). He also uses this to tell why he has never allowed food or drink in the Fiero (not even groceries). Ted then tells his memorable moment with the Fiero, known as both "Fieroasco" and the "100k Fiasco" (the Fiero was approaching 100,000 miles at that time), which began during their freshman year of college, when Marshall offered to drop Ted off at his parents' house in Ohio on his way home to Minnesota for Christmas break. Ted tells of how they got lost on a back road and had to cuddle together to stay warm when a snowstorm hit, and then found out they were parked in front of a small bed-and-breakfast with people staring at them the next morning. Lily and Robin then feel the need to come clean about something, and they tell Marshall about the time they took the Fiero to get Thai food but spilled it in the passenger compartment. They carefully cleaned it up, smoked the cigars that Marshall had been saving for the passing of 200,000 miles, and wrapped two chopsticks in napkins, hoping Marshall would never discover what they did. Finally, Barney says that he doesn't understand any of their feelings for the car. Ted then tells of Barney's only memory with the Fiero, which was the time Ted taught Barney how to drive on it, and Barney was scared of driving ever again (even though he never left the parking lot or went much above 10 mph). Although all 5 of them attempt to push the car to 200,000 miles, they give up, and say goodbye to the car. Continuity *Barney overcomes his fear of driving and gets his license by . *Ted is returning home to visit his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Karen. *Marshall beating Ted at the game "Zitch dog" references , during which it is revealed that Marshall has always been unusually good at playing games. *Marshall again wins at "Zitch dog" on his way to Ted's wedding in . *Later in ; Marshall acquires his father’s 1983 Ford Country Squire, another old vehicle he has fond memories of. *In , there is another flashback to Ted and Marshall driving to Chicago where "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" is once again playing. Gallery Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In this episode, it is said that there is a "no food in the Fiero, not even groceries" rule, however it is stated in that Ted and Marshal have taken many road trips in the car, eating only beef jerky and drinking Tantrum, a fizzy drink. *When Ted is saying "And that is the origin of Marshall's 'No food or drinks in the Fiero, not even groceries' rule," for the first part of the sentence Ted's lips are not moving. Allusions and Outside References *The scene where Robin instructs Lily on how to clean up the Thai food mess in the Fiero is reminiscent of the clean up scene in Pulp Fiction where Mr. Wolf instructs Vincent and Jules to clean up the remnants of Marvin from their car. *In his toast to the Fiero, Marshall refers to it as the "freaking Giving Tree of cars". *Robin tries to persuade Lily out of telling the true story of what they did in the Fiero by mentioning Prisoner's dilemma. *When Ted is teaching Barney to drive, during the freakout when they are screaming Ted can be heard to yell "throw me the idol I'll throw you the whip," referencing . Music *I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers Other Notes Guests *Jonathan Browning - Mechanic * - Drive-Thru Attendant *Frank Clem - Hick *Ned Rolsma - Marcus Eriksen *Robert Michael Ryan - Marvin Eriksen Jr. Reception References External Links * * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2